The Dangers of Green Goo
by last-days-of-pern
Summary: Buffy/Faith and Willow/Tara...After patrol clean up…


Title: The Dangers of Green Goo (1/1)

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

E-mail: last_days_of_

Feedback & Distribution: Please, and if you want it just ask

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, I'm not making anything off

this, please don't sue me

Rating: NC-17 it's an all girly sex fest

Time Setting: Season six AU. Faith is a good guy and part of the Scoobies. Willow and Tara are a happy couple.

Pairings: Willow/Tara Buffy/Faith

Summery: After patrol clean up…

"Have I mentioned lately how much I hate demons that spray green goo?" Buffy asked as the green goo covered group trooped into the house.

"Yeah B, about 10 times since it happened." Faith answered in exasperation.

"Well why can't they all just dust like vamps?" The little slayer pouted at her younger counterpart.

"Because that would be to easy for the hellmouth?" Willow hazard a guess.

"Does anyone know what type of demon it was…I mean is the goo dangerous?" Tara asked quietly. The four women looked at each other with large eyes and all ran for the two bathrooms with showers. Willow and Tara in one, and Faith and Buffy in the other.

Buffy raised her eyes at the dark slayer in silent question. "Aw come on B I don't want this crap on me any longer than anyone else…'sides you've showered with other girls before."

"Yes in gym, where the shower is a LOT bigger." By this time Faith was already naked and hopping under the warm spray.

"Fine you wait out there till I finish." Faith smirked.

Glowering at the younger girl Buffy looked down at her ruined outfit. Her skin was liberally covered in the green goo, as was her hair. Deciding Faith may be the less dangerous of the two she stripped off her cloths and climbed in behind the brunette.

"Wash my back?" Faith asked cheekily.

"Yuck. Oh and double yuck." Willow whined as she peeled her ruined cloths off. "Do you feel weird or anything?"

"No…but I think we should definitely research the demon later…just in case." Tara answered as she climbed into the shower and adjusted the water to the perfect temperature.

Willow nodded her head like a demented dashboard bobble head. "Research, yep, with the books and…books."

Tara noticed that Willow's gaze was firmly stuck on her breasts, as they usually were when she was without clothing. Reaching out a hand Tara grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her into the shower, kissing her passionately as she did. "Mmm…Willow lips." Tara moaned when she came up for some air.

Willow let her lips descend back on Tara's as she brought her hand up to cup one of the blonde's large, luscious breasts. They both moaned at the contact. Tara slid her hands down the red head's wet back, cupping her ass cheeks and squeezing.

Willow broke away from Tara's lips and jerked her hips toward her slightly taller lover. "Goddess, I love you." Willow kissed down Tara's collarbone and over her cleavage till she reached a hard nipple, which she took into her mouth and sucked on gently.

Tara gasped at the burning contact and pulled Willow to her more firmly. Tara pushed her fingers through Willow's silky tresses, while at the same time pushing her lover's head more firmly against her aching breast. Willow remembering somewhere in the back of her mind that Buffy or Faith would be waiting for them decided to hurry things along. Leaving one hand on Tara's other breast she allowed her free one to rub down over the blonde's stomach.

Long agonizing seconds later Willow's hand reached where Tara wanted it most. Cupping her pussy. Willow was surprised at just how wet Tara was already, but not looking a gift horse in the mouth, she quickly slipped her middle finger inside her lover while her palm

caused delicious friction on Tara's clit.

Tara cried out, jerking her hips into Willow, wanting, needing more. Taking the hint Willow added her forefinger to her middle, creating a steady rhythm in and out. "Oh Goddess." Tara cried out, folding her arms around Willow's neck to hold herself up as her

orgasm approached rapidly.

Willow switched breasts, allowing her tongue to unleash it's sweet torture onto Tara's other nipple. Bringing her other hand to join it's twin at Tara's center Willow started rubbing circles around Tara's clit. Without an warning Willow bit down on the nipple in

her mouth, pinched Tara's clit, and thrust three fingers deep inside her aching core, all at the same time. Tara's orgasm crashed over her with hurricane strength, melting her bones and muscles into nothing causing her to slide down the tiled wall of the shower.

Willow held her girlfriend lovingly as she recovered, quite proud of herself.

Buffy's head jerked toward the door to the bathroom, eyes wide, "did you hear that?"

Faith just smirked, she would have heard it even without slayer hearing. "Yup."

"Maybe I should go check…"

"And do what B, get pointers from Red?" Faith laughed at Buffy's shocked look.

"That was…?"

"T-bear shouting Red's praises." Faith answered with a chuckle as she rinsed her hair. Buffy just stood there wide eyed for a minute. "Aw come on B, you knew they were having sex, Christ they're as all over each other as the Xan-man and his demon." Buffy's breathing picked up it's pace as she stared at Faith, eyes so wide they looked like they were about to pop out. Faith's own eyes widened in response, "hey you all right?" Faith brought her hands to Buffy's cheeks, cupping her head, looking deep into Buffy's eyes, "B?"

Without answering Buffy jerked forward pulling the taller woman's lips to her own. Faith surprised at first, rallied and returned the kiss just as passionately as it was offered. Moaning into the deliciously taboo feelings coursing through her Buffy pushed her body closer to Faith, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. Feeling the small body press close to her own Faith turned them and pushed Buffy against the wall, lifting on her thighs, urging her to wrap them around the brunette's waist so that Faith was supporting all of Buffy's weight.

"Oh god!" Buffy leaned back against the wall causing her breasts to stand proudly while her aching center made scrumptious contact with Faith's firm stomach. "Please." She wasn't exactly sure what she was begging for, but Faith delivered when she lowered her mouth and roughly took a rigid nipple between kiss swollen lips.

Her head tossed back against the clean, white tile Buffy continued to thrust her hips against Faith's stomach, getting firm contact against her clit. With eyes held tightly closed Buffy let her hands sink into thick, dark hair. Holding Faith's wicked mouth to her yearning breast.

White, even teeth snapped gently over a rosy nipple. Faith raised her head for just a moment to see the ecstasy on the blonde slayer's face. Descending on a graceful neck Faith set about leaving her mark, while she let her hand reach between their bodies slipping two fingers into Buffy's sobbing center with ease. With that first perfect thrust Buffy shouted out her orgasm, seeing a rainbow of stars behind her eyes as the world around her exploded.

Not even letting Buffy have a second to recover Faith set a fast, hard pace. In and out, in and out. Lifting Buffy's petite body up against the tile with each thrust of pure slayer strength. Whispering huskily into Buffy's ear as she nipped it Faith said, "open your eyes B…look at me." With a great amount of strength Buffy did as she was told, looking into the dark chocolate brown ones just centimeters away. Faith crushed her lips to Buffy's in a bruising kiss, their eyes still staring into each other's as best as possible from such a close range.

Without taking her lips from Buffy's Faith again whispered a command, "cum for me B." And she did, furiously a wave of liquid poured from her body and onto Faith's hand as Buffy left the planet for a few glorious seconds. Not recognizing her own voice shouting

Faith's name.

Tara raised her head from Willow's shoulder, "was that Buffy?"

Willow blinked dumbly for a second, "I think so." But why would Buffy be screaming Faith's name…much the way Tara had just cried out hers? Willow's gaze went to the closed door, the possibilities mind boggling.

Gently taking Willow's chin in her fingers Tara turned her head around to face her. Taking possession of the cupid bow shaped lips, kissing them with all the passion that was boiling inside her. Willow leaned heavily on Tara, her need screaming loudly in her

head. As if she had heard the cries Tara lowered herself to he knees before her very own goddess. Kissing Willow's southern lips as she had just kissed the northern ones.

Willow's hands slipped into Tara's silky, wet hair, holding on tightly. Tara let her tongue slip between Willow's lips, smoothly slipping around the engorged clit, standing proudly from it's hood. Tara stiffened her tongue and flicked it over the redhead's clit causing the friction she knew Willow would need to sail into the land of bliss.

Willow's breathing turned into tortured pants as her hips jumped forward, humping Tara's willing face. Tara's hands ran up Willow's smooth calves to her thin thighs, and up to cup her ass, holding her hips still so she could apply more pressure and a gentle suction. It didn't take long of this sweet torture for Willow to moan out her orgasm.

Sinking to her knees Willow pulled Tara's mouth to her own, tasting her wetness on those full lips turned her on even though she was still climbing down from an intense orgasm. "Let's go to bed." Tara smirked and reached behind her lover turning off the slightly chilling water. Silently she grabbed two towels and dried herself as Willow did the same. Wrapping the towels around themselves they walked across the hall into their bedroom to continue what they had just started in the shower.

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes searchingly. "You okay B?" She asked softly. She was still holding Buffy in her arms, against the wall of the shower, their bodies pressed tightly together. The water was starting to turn cool, but she didn't want to move until she knew the little blonde was okay.

Buffy looked down where their bodies connected, her still aching center pressed tightly to Faith's firm abs. "What the hell was in that goo?"

"Goo?" Faith blinked stupidly for a second, she had completely forgotten the reason they were even in the shower together in the first place. Because they had been slimed. And now Buffy was obviously going to blame their little liaison on the grossly encountered green stuff. Slowly Faith let Buffy slide down and gain her feet. "Dunno B." With out another word she stepped out, grabbed a towel and left the bathroom heading for the basement where her own domain was.

Buffy didn't try and stop her. She just watched the taller girl go. Finally turning off the frigid water Buffy grabbed her own towel and walked into her own room. What was wrong with her? She had just had the best sex of her life…and it was with a woman.

Straight girls didn't have the best sex of their lives with other girls. And the worst part, she wanted nothing more than to track Faith down and do it all over again…maybe even reciprocate this time. The sudden thought of touching Faith the way the dark slayer had just touched her made Buffy wet all over again.

It had to be all the goo's fault…didn't it?

THE END!


End file.
